Good Intentions
by BrokenObsession99
Summary: Shane is still acting like he is under gloriana's spell, and him and Claire are having problems. Jason asks Claire if they can be friends, and Claire thinks he is trying to lure her into a trap, but could Jason have Good Intentions? SuckySummary! But R&R!


**Hii! First chapter of my new story! Oooooh! ;) Hope you enjoy this, it will be a JasonXClaire! I will still be writing my KlausXElena fanfic, it will just be a few days until another update . I will try to update both storys every 3 days, but if I can't then I apologise! I want REVIEWS, I like the fact that you story alert, favourite and subscribe to my profile but what I need is reviews! I smile everytime I see one, and it makes me update faster...**

**Sorry this chapter is quite short, I wrote this on the way to leeds and I get car sick so.. -_-**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**oxoxoxoxox**

Claire sighed happily.

Life was good.

Things had been pretty good in Morganville since the whole Bite Club incident.

Amelie was calmer, Michael was happier, Eve was more relaxed, she had even noticed Myrnin acting different!

The only person who still seemed a bit strange was Shane.

He was tempermental and rude to both Michael and Eve.

He acted like he was still slightly under the effects of Gloriana's glamour.

She loved him, but lately he had been acting really out of character.

He was like a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode...

Right now though, everything seemed okay.

The members of the Glass House were relaxing in the living room.

Michael and Shane were playing another zombie killing video game, whilst Eve and Claire were enjoying some chili and laughing easily.

No more tense silences, or rude awakenings from other vampires.

Oh shit.

'I'm late for work! Myrnin is literally going to kill me!'

Eve groaned.

'Fine, but CB, don't let him keep you any longer than necessary!'

Claire nodded, smiling at Eve's familiar nickname for her.

Michael laughed.

'What she said.'

Meanwhile, Shane sat in stony silence.

He suddenly stood up and threw the controller at the TV.

'Why's it always HIM?'

Claire raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

'Shane. We've been over this. Myrnin is practically my best friend! Nothing more! I have to go to work, or be forced by Amelie! Which would you prefer?'

Shane just scowled and stomped off up the stairs.

There was a long silence.

'Well...er...' Eve mumbled awkwardly.

Michael stood and gestured as if to say, 'I'll deal with him.'

Claire nodded and Eve began clearing away the dishes.

'I'm not really in the mood for work today. I guess Myrnin will understand. I'm gonna go to Common Grounds for a coffee, okay?'

Eve nodded and continued her cleaning up.

Claire left the house, feeling confused about Shane's sudden outburst.

Why would he do that? He knows Myrnin is my friend! I've told him enough times!

She angrily thundered into the Common Grounds.

'Mocha please, thanks Oliver.'

Oliver grunted in acknowledgment and began making the coffee.

He thumped the drink on the counter and Claire took it to an empty table in the corner.

She sat down, sipping her mocha and thinking about what had happened earlier at home.

Why won't he just accept that I think of Myrnin as an important part of my life, as a good friend!

She was just about to leave when she realized someone had joined her at her table.

Jason.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'What do you want?' She asked wearily, because everyone knew that Jason always wanted something.

He looked quite awkward, shy even.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'I want us to be friends. I'm tired of being Frank's little bitch. He's gone, I want a new life. A new start.' He confessed.

Claire frowned.

'Yeah right, next joke,' she rolled her eyes.

He shook his head, grabbing her hand.

'No! Please give me a chance!' He begged.

Claire glanced down at their hands and quickly slid hers out of his grasp.

'I honestly don't know what to think. I need some time. You've done too much to make me trust you in such a short amount of time.'

Jason nodded in acceptance.

'I realize that. I will do anything to earn your trust Claire. I stopped that guy from bleeding you out into that jug for a reason.'

Claire stood up, clutching her drink.

'Give me a day to consider this...friendship. See you soon Jason.'

She left him sitting at the table.

On the way out, she binned the remainder of her mocha.

Oliver had obviously heard the whole conversation, because he was stood at the counter with raised eyebrows.

Claire walked over.

'What?'

Oliver shrugged.

'Nothing. I just think you should give the kid a chance. Shane nearly killed a guy in those games, but you forgave him. If he's really sorry for what he did, let him prove it.'

Claire sighed, nodding.

'Okay. Just give me a day to think please.'

'Hey, its not my problem. You need to talk to Jason not me. And maybe some of your roommates?'

'Okay. Bye oliver.'

She left the coffee shop quickly glancing behind her to see Jason with his head in hands shaking with silent sobs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
